


The Way It Didn't Happen

by aibidil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Scorpius are huge dorks, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Etymology, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts, Humor, If you want it to be!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roleplay, Scorpius is a talker, Slytherin, Smut, Sort Of, Unauthorized Floo usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: What if Albus and Scorpius had admitted their feelings in seventh year?





	The Way It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetclarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/gifts).



> Me: I don't write PWP  
> Also me, after **violetclarity** asked for Scorbus smut: Writes 5k of PWP
> 
> Like Scorbus, I have no regrets.
> 
> Thanks to **goldentruth813** for reading and discussing this, but it's unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

_What would you have done?_

_What?_

_What would you have done if I had just slipped into your bed one night and woken you with my mouth on your cock?_

*

Albus Potter walked to the bed in the Slytherin dormitory wearing a pair of cosy pyjamas. They were s too long and he noticed how the hem dragged on the floor, bunching up under his heel as he kneeled onto the bed. 

He felt strange, like he didn’t belong here. His home was elsewhere, not with the lake casting green caustic shadows on bed hangings. It was too quiet, and he felt alone. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, listening to the way the silence felt fuzzy in his ears.

It was hard to sleep, here. He’d always found that. Hogwarts was comfortable, sure—but the way his dad prattled on about it feeling _like home_ had never resonated with him. Hogwarts felt like a place he stayed, a place he liked, a place he loved, sometimes. But nothing about it felt like a _home._

But he wasn’t meant to be feeling sorry for his dad’s childhood, or lack thereof. He was meant to be falling asleep. Nighttime. Dormitory. Bed. 

He pulled down the covers and arranged himself for sleep. He wondered idly if he should take out his magazine; he was halfway through an article called “Revoltingly Edible,” but he knew he wasn’t in a mental place to concentrate. He whispered _Nox_ as he rolled on his side, and lay in stillness, telling his body to sleep.

What should he be thinking about? Potions homework, answering the letter from his mum. How he was going to survive being helplessly in love with his best friend.

A door creaked open, but Albus kept his eyes closed, wanting his roommate to think him asleep.

The sound of a few footsteps. Then, a muffled bang, a “Fuck.” Albus opened his eyes. A green orb of light floated to the ceiling, illuminating everything just enough to see.

Scorpius was wearing the silk pyjamas his parents had always bought him. The breast pocket had a fusty monogram, SMH, the M larger in the centre, and Albus bit back a smile at the memory of the summer he’d called Scorpius nothing but “shake my head.” “Monograms aren’t read left to right,” Scorpius had claimed, but he hadn’t minded Albus’s teasing. He’d smiled and told Albus he’d eventually get him in pyjamas that said APS. It hadn’t happened yet.

He heard Scorpius slide into the next bed. Ever since the first day of first year, Albus had slept with Scorpius on his right.

There was the telltale sound of a giant-arse book being opened and propped on Scorpius’s bony knees. Albus smiled.

“Go to sleep, Albus. You’ll miss Transfig in the morning if you don’t get to sleep soon.”

Scorpius’s face was amused, glowing in the green light he’d conjured. Albus wanted him, but he was so far away.

“Goodnight,” Albus whispered, and fell asleep to the sound of pages turning.

*

_I sometimes regret._

_Don’t say that._

_No, I do, I sometimes regret, or wonder. What it would’ve been like. How it would’ve been different. We never got to—got to—to take each other by surprise._

*

Albus woke up suddenly, his heart pounding with adrenaline because something odd, scary, threatening was happening. The bed creaked, dipped and his eyes flew open. The room was green. 

Scorpius was on his bed, and Albus opened his mouth to say something but one of Scorpius’s cold hands reached to cover his mouth, firmly pressing his head back into the pillow. Albus’s eyes widened.

“Don’t talk,” Scorpius said, straddling Albus’s torso and lowering his weight to press into Albus’s groin. But then Scorpius sat back, shifting his weight off Albus’s cock. “I mean, unless you want me to stop,” Scorpius said, hand still covering Albus’s mouth. “Because obviously you know I’ll always stop if you want me to.”

Albus’s mouth quirked into a smile beneath Scorpius’s hand.

Scorpius waved his wand twice, to cast a Silencing Charm and to shut the bed hangings tight. The green orb of light zoomed inside Albus’s bed before the curtains sealed shut.

“Al,” Scorpius said. “I can’t—I need to tell you. I—”

Albus reached out, running his hand along Scorpius’s silk-clad arm, instinctively wanting to reassure him. “What—” His voice cracked, and he swallowed. “What is it?”

“I want you,” Scorpius said, letting his weight fall back onto Albus and leaning his face down until they were only an inch apart, moving his hand off of Albus’s mouth as his gaze fell where his hand had been. “And I think you want me, too.”

Albus closed his eyes, the intensity of his feelings spurring him to act, but he didn’t think he could yet.

“Al. Say something.”

Albus opened his eyes. “You want _me_?”

“Yes.” Scorpius let his nose fall into the fleshy part of Albus’s cheek. 

A tingling heat spread across Albus’s face and chest. He laughed, and it came out sounding a touch nervous. “Thank fuck, Scorp. I’ve wanted you for ages.”

Albus turned his head to the side and pressed their lips together. Scorpius leaned into the kiss, but didn’t deepen it. He smiled before Albus pulled back and asked, “When were you planning on telling me?”

Scorpius smiled. “I don’t know. Maybe like six months after we left Hogwarts?”

“Oh really?” Albus asked, amused. “And what are we going to be doing six months after Hogwarts?”

“I don’t know,” Scorpius said, looking at Albus like nothing else mattered. Albus would never tire of being on the receiving end of that look. “We’re best friends, so we get a flat. In like, Manchester.”

Albus’s lips quirked up. “What the fuck do we go to Manchester for?”

“I want to get a job at the museum there or something, who knows,” Scorpius said, waving his hand. “We’re getting fat off of too much takeaway and Apparition.”

Albus ran his hands up Scorpius’s back. “Mmm, sounds good.”

“And I finally break one night because you fall asleep on the sofa with training books on your lap, and I just love you so much so I have to wake you up and tell you.”

“There’s no halfway with Scorpius Malfoy, is there?” Albus whispered. “You tell me you love me within a minute of us confessing we have feelings for each other.”

“I did just say that, didn’t I,” Scorpius said, pressing his lips to Albus’s neck. 

*

_Even if it happened differently, I think it’d be the same._

_How?_

_I just think we’d end up here, regardless._

*

Albus failed to hold in a moan. “Why would you be so idiotic as to wait that long to tell me?” he asked, reaching up to brush Scorpius’s hair away from his face. “You can have me now.”

Scorpius’s eyes flashed with some unreadable emotion before he closed the distance between their lips. Albus tried to catalogue the feeling of Scorpius’s lips against his—the way Scorpius’s bottom lip landed effortlessly below Albus’s, the way they melted imperceptibly into each other, their chests relaxing as their lips moved together.

After a minute, Albus broke the kiss. “Have you ever been with anyone else?”

Scorpius snorted. “Al. We’re best friends. You know I haven’t.”

“I wondered,” Albus said, pressing their foreheads together, their noses smushed awkwardly. “I wondered if you had, and didn’t want to tell me about it because you didn’t want me to feel behind, or left out, or something. Didn’t want to tell me that you did stuff with my cousin.”

Scorpius moved back to stare into Albus’s eyes, then straightened his legs so he lay fully on top of Albus. He rolled his hips forward slightly, and Albus sucked in a breath. “It was only ever you, Albus Potter,” Scorpius whispered with a wicked grin, leaning forward to nip Albus’s ear. “Everything else was, I dunno, me trying to act like everyone else was acting. But you were the only one I cared about. You were the only one naked in my dreams.”

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s back, sliding his hands under the slippery fabric of the monogrammed top. “Is that true?”

“I would never lie to you.” Scorpius leaned down to suck on Albus’s neck. “Who was in your dreams?”

“No one, usually,” Albus said, and Scorpius pulled away from Albus’s neck to look at his face. “But you’ve always been the one I think about when I’m awake.”

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Scorpius whispered, his eyes glittering with mischief. “Would you like that, Al? Or do we need to move more slowly?” He kissed Albus’s dimple. “Might be more traditional to start with handjobs. Seeing as we both appear to be big ole virgins.”

“No fucking way are we starting with fucking handjobs,” Albus growled, and Scorpius laughed, a bright, joyful sound that Albus loved.

“We’re not taking anything slow tonight, Scorp,” Albus confirmed, reaching under Scorpius’s waistband to grab at the perfect arse that had always been a focus of Albus’s fantasies. “Too much slow, already, all those years we pretended we were just friends—that we didn’t want each other. Fuck that. Take what you want.”

Scorpius fumbled for his wand and Vanished their clothes.

*

_It’s better._

_What is?_

_Now. This._

*

Scorpius, his blond hair falling around his face, looked down at Albus. “What do you want, Al?” he whispered, looking deep in Albus's eyes like he could see straight into Albus's desires. “Have you thought about fucking me? About me fucking you? How do you think about me?” He leaned down to press a line of kisses and licks down Albus's jaw. 

Albus had guessed that Scorpius would be forthcoming and open in bed—it was how he always was in every situation: honest, self-aware, uncaring what others thought. _You should tell him,_ Albus thought _. He likes to hear things you like about him. He doesn't want you to hold it in._ “Fuck, Scorp, I knew your directness and surety would come through in sex.”

“My directness and surety?” Scorpius asked, amused, rolling the words around in his mouth. “Thought about it a lot, have you?”

“Yesssss,” Albus answered, moving his body against Scorpius's and drinking in the way he could feel Scorpius’s cock hardening against him. “It turns me on. You turn me on. I barely made it through all those Herbology lessons about the spores, did you ever know that?”

Scorpius pulled back, interested. “Spores turn you on? I knew you were an outrageous nerd, but _spores_?”

Albus laughed, his belly shaking, and threw an arm across his face. “Not the spores! You, in the dirt. All motivated and taking charge and not afraid to get dirty.”

Scorpius's eyes widened, then his face broke into a slow smirk. “You like it when I take charge?”

“You know I do,” Albus said, reaching to pull Scorpius down, to close the space between them.

“I don't know that,” Scorpius said. “We've never done this before, remember? Which brings me back to the fact that you never answered me before. What do you want? When you lay here all those nights with me in the next bed,” he stopped to press a kiss to Albus's chin, “what did you imagine?”

Albus braced his feet on the bed and flipped them over. He took in the surprise on Scorpius's face; Albus would never tire of surprising him. He dropped down, forearms on the bed on either side of Scorpius's face, then reached between their bodies to grasp their cocks together, and whispered, “I imagined this, for starters.”

Scorpius's eyelids fluttered closed, his mouth curled up in a smile. “Mmmmm, good start.”

“What did you think about?”

Scorpius opened his eyes. ”Everything. I want to try everything with you.”

Albus laughed and blew a puff of air up to get his hair off his face. “Everything? So you're telling me fifth year you lay there and thought about like, butt plugs and bondage and wax play?” He drew his hand up and down their cocks; he was going to need to get out some lube.

“Well no,” Scorpius said, “but I'm fucking thinking about it now and, yes, I want to try everything with you. Including like, dim sum.”

Albus ceased his wanking. ”What?”

“Like, dim sum and bungee jumping. And mini golf. And the wax play thing. I want to try everything with you, not just sex stuff.”

Albus felt like he'd just chugged some sort of illegal potion—it took his breath away, how much he loved Scorpius, how Scorpius could always say something like this that took him by surprise and made Albus feel like his love had outgrown his body.

“I love you,” Albus blurted, then kissed him rough, Scorpius responding eagerly. “Merlin, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Scorpius whispered, grinning. “How do you want to do this, the first time? How have you thought about me? Do you think about pressing your fingers in my arse until I beg you to replace them with your penis?”

Albus groaned. 

“Or do you think about leaning over and pressing your face into the pillows, you have no idea what’s going to come next, am I going to lick you? Am I going to press my fingers inside and massage your prostate until you scream?”

Albus looked down at Scorpius and had to squeeze his eyes shut to try to control his breathing. “I should’ve known you’d have a dirty fucking mouth. You never stop talking.”

“Or am I going to arrange you on your hands and knees, slowly press a dildo in your arse, and then lay underneath you and suck you off at the same time?”

Albus’s heartbeat had sped up to a point that seemed possibly unhealthy, but all he said aloud was, “You have a dildo? Here. In your—your trunk.”

Scorpius’s lip curled into an adoring smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“You brought a dildo.”

“Maybe.”

Albus laughed, his hair falling into his eyes. “That seems maybe a little intense for our first time. There’s no rush here, you know, Scorp. I plan to keep doing this for a really long time.”

Scorpius’s cheeks pinked. “How long?”

Albus shrugged, trying for casual nonchalance. “Maybe forever.”

*

_It’s not better now, it’s just different._

_It’s normal to wonder, if we’d taken a different path…_

_Different paths to the same place, you think?_

*

Scorpius smiled and pulled Albus on top of him, connecting their lips. Albus reached for his wand and managed to cast a nonverbal lube charm, reaching his hand between Scorpius’s legs and pressing inside.

“Shit, Al,” Scorpius said, breaking the kiss and letting his head roll to the side.

“What’d the book say, again?” Albus asked, putting a look of concentration on his face as he wiggled his finger nowhere near Scorpius’s prostate. “I know you read it like twenty times.”

“It said—” Scorpius cut off and reached for his cock, giving it a few pumps before Albus swatted his hand away. “It said about two inches inside the anus on the —ngghhhhh.”

Albus leaned forward until his mouth ghosted over Scorpius’s cheek. “Did I find it?” He knew he’d found it. Even if he couldn’t feel it, which he could, he’d have known by the look on Scorpius’s face.

Scorpius made an incoherent yet clearly affirmative noise.

“Tell me what feels good,” Albus said. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“That!” Scorpius grabbed at Albus’s back, digging his fingernails into the flesh. “That feels good. No, more. Oh my god, come on, you know how I—”

Albus almost wanted to see how Scorpius would react to the dirty talk being thrown back at him, but the words resolutely didn’t want to come out of his mouth. Albus wasn’t like that. At least Scorpius could do the talking for both of them. Instead, Albus occupied his mouth sucking on Scorpius’s neck, trying to balance with one hand on his cock and the other in his arse. He was getting quite a core workout.

Scorpius moaned against Albus’s hair, then pulled away and mumbled, “Stop.”

Albus pulled his fingers out slowly, watching the rise and fall of Scorpius’s flushed chest.

Scorpius flashed a blissed-out smile. “Did you know that the word prostate comes from the Ancient Greek and translates literally as ‘one who stands before’, ‘protector’, ‘guardian’?”

Albus sat back on his heels and started laughing. “Scorp. Is now the time?”

Scorpius leaned up on his forearms. “There is literally no time in our lives more appropriate for this conversation. You were just touching it.”

“What do you think it’s protecting?”

Scorpius affected a very serious look, put a hand to his chest, and said, “My heart.”

Albus laughed, snorting as he watched his ridiculous lover, until Scorpius interrupted him with a firm, “Flip over. I’m going to ride you.”

Albus obediently rolled off, and Scorpius straddled his knees. “Have you ever thought about my mouth on you?”

Albus closed his eyes, needing to not see Scorpius’s grin and hair and face and chest and cock. He’d been waiting for this too long to catch the Snitch before they’d released the Quaffle. “Yes.”

*

_We can do it, if you want._

_Do what?_

_Do it the way it didn’t happen._

*

Albus’s eyes flew open because Scorpius had just dove to swallow his cock with the same sort of enthusiasm and skill he used in all his endeavors. Albus moaned, his hand finding Scorpius’s head. “Ahhh, holy shit, Scorp.”

Scorpius pulled off, eyes bright, looking at Albus with wonder—and what had Albus done to ever deserve that look? He never felt important or worthy unless he was reflected in those grey irises.

“Have you ever thought about me doing this?” Scorpius whispered. “Did you wonder what it’d feel like?”

Albus tipped his head back. “I try not to think about it, because it’s not too much fun to have to cast _Scourgify_ at your sheets in the morning when you have a bunch of roommates.”

Scorpius laughed, and the movement sent vibrations up Albus’s legs. “Can I lick your arse?”

“You want to—er, okay?”

Before Albus could register what was happening, Scorpius had grabbed his knees, pulled him down on the bed, pushed his knees back, and put his feet by Scorpius’s shoulders. 

“I like to make you feel good,” Scorpius said, and Albus could feel breath ghost over his balls as Scorpius leaned down and ran his tongue in a broad stripe over Albus’s hole.

“Oh my god,” Albus said.

“Does that feel good?” Scorpius mumbled, pressing a kiss to his perineum. “Should I keep—”

“Yes,” Albus hissed, amused even through his haze of lust that Scorpius kept talking even while rimming.

Scorpius’s tongue returned, swirling around and Albus’s conscious thoughts evaporated until all he could think was _more, harder, there._ A moan escaped his lips, and Scorpius responded by pressing and licking more insistently. 

Minutes of ecstasy passed until Scorpius pulled away. Albus could feel Scorpius’s leg hair brushing against his knee as Scorpius sat back and Summoned a jar of lube. Albus let his legs fall back to the bed and revelled in feeling wrecked, as Scorpius’s spit dripped down his arse.

“How many times have you come thinking about me?” Scorpius asked, grinning, as he reached into the jar and then coated Albus’s cock.

Albus could feel his cheeks flushing as the tingle of Scorpius’s protection charms settled over his body. He waited until Scorpius was looking in his eyes to say, “Too many times to count.”

Scorpius’s smile wasn’t mischievous or teasing this time—it was radiant, adorable, it was as if all the enthusiasm and warmth and authenticity of Scorpius shone out through his face. “Is that so, Albus Potter?” he asked, rising onto his knees and positioning himself over Albus’s cock. “The first time I ever masturbated, I thought of you,” he whispered and sunk down.

Albus’s breath hitched and he wasn’t sure if it was from the sudden, tight heat encompassing his cock or Scorpius’s words. “Scorp. Is that true?”

“Of course,” Scorpius said, as if he hadn’t just said something quite so intense, quite so momentous, and he tipped his head back, his face radiant, as he began to rise up and down. His movements sparked jolts of pleasure that quickly robbed Albus of all higher thought.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Scorpius. The faint scar on his left forearm from the time Matty Thomas-Finnegan’s potion exploded in year six. His pink nipples, thin but muscled arms, soft stomach. Scorpius could talk dirty all night long (or, try to, rather, as dirty talk didn’t usually include of the word “masturbate”), but somehow even in the middle of sex he took Albus’s breath away with how pure he looked, how _good_ , with how incredibly, utterly sweet he was.

“I love you,” Albus whispered.

Scorpius opened his eyes. “I love you, too,” he said with a smile, then started to ride Albus with more vigour.

It was too much, but it wasn’t enough, and Albus fumbled to get his feet pressed flat against the bed so he could leverage his hips up to meet Scorpius. He reached forward to try to grab Scorpius’s cock, which was difficult given how much they were moving. 

“Let me do that,” Scorpius said, which made Albus smile because Scorpius always knew what he wanted.

Albus grabbed his hips instead, watching as Scorpius took hold of his own cock and began wanking it in time with his thrusts onto Albus’s cock.

“This feels amazing,” Scorpius breathed, and Albus was overcome with the cacophony of sensation—lusty heat deep in his gut, electric pleasure coursing through his cock, heart-squeezy love in his chest. 

Albus’s throat clenched with the inability to say words that would express the way he felt, but his back arched off the bed and his head tilted back, the Slytherin bed hangings catching his eye and Scorpius whispered, “You seem close, Al, what do you want?” But all Albus wanted was Scorpius, and he had him, and he could feel his balls tightening as Scorpius rammed down on him again, faster now, and Albus came, his mouth falling open.

Scorpius reached forward and put his hand on Albus’s cheek, then slowly pulled off his cock. Albus opened his eyes and Scorpius leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips, then sat back on his heels and began to wank himself again.

Albus, still dazed but wanting to offer Scorpius some type of orgasm that he couldn’t give himself alone, pushed himself to a seated position and touched his hand to Scorpius’s sternum to indicate he should lie back.

“It’s okay, I’m so close,” Scorpius said, a small smile on his flushed face. 

“Please let me,” Albus said, already on his knees.

Scorpius let go of his cock and placed his hands out to the side. “If you insist!”

Albus found Scorpius’s wand and cast a cleaning charm, then pressed his fingers inside and dropped his mouth on Scorpius’s cock. Scorpius was so hard already; he hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he was close, and it made Albus’s head swim a little to know that he could do this to Scorpius—that after all this time, it was Albus he wanted. Albus crooked his fingers inside and moved his head up and down the length of Scorpius’s cock.

Scorpius’s whole body tightened, and he moaned. “You are so good at that, Al!”

Albus continued his ministrations for a few moments longer, pressing his palm against Scorpius’s balls, and in a few more moments, Scorpius came, filling Albus’s mouth.

Albus waited a moment, his hand moving slowly on Scorpius’s cock as the last spasms shook through his lover’s body, then swallowed and extricated himself, flopping on top of Scorpius and earning a “hmmmph!”

*

_I’ll try anything once. It will be fun._

_You’re ridiculous._

_You love it._

*

They lay in silence for a minute, catching their breath, before Albus grabbed a wand and whispered a spell to clean them up. 

In the silence of the empty dorm, Albus began to laugh. “You are the absolute worst at pretending to be doing that for the first time. You should’ve seen yourself just now.”

Scorpius reached up to playfully smack Albus in the head. “Oh yeah? What, how did I look? Not virginal?”

“You looked like someone who knows exactly what you want and how to get it. You looked like someone who has done it a million times before, who casts the charms without thinking and who knows exactly how to get me going.”

“In truth, I’ve always known exactly how to get you going, even before we ever had sex,” Scorpius said. “So that isn’t a mark against my performance.”

Albus laughed harder. “You think you would’ve offered to get me off with a blowjob _and_ a dildo when we’d allegedly just got together? Scorp, come on. You think you’d go straight from having never kissed to rimming, cocksucking, _and_ riding me? In like the span of ten minutes? Even you’re not that enthusiastic. Even a Gryffindor wouldn’t be that enthusiastic.”

“Oh, and what about you?” Scorpius asked, and Albus could feel Scorpius’s cheek scrunching with a smile against his forehead. “If that was really our first time, you should’ve lasted about three seconds, if I remember correctly.”

Albus sat up, a look of faux offense on his face. “How dare you make such accusations.”

Scorpius, still laying back against the green covers, laughed, his eyes sparkling. “Not an accusation! Just a statement of fact! And I refuse to apologise for the fact that the sex was better than it would’ve been if we’d done it back then. Never apologise for greatness, Albus.”

Albus laughed, then moved his legs to a cross-legged position. “It’s weird to be back here.”

“Do you miss it?” Scorpius was completely naked, one knee bent at an angle, his cock softening against his leg, faint bruises on his pale hips where Albus had grabbed him, red welts on his sides where Albus’s nails had scratched (they’d go away within a few minutes but always appeared even when Albus merely scratched his back before bed).

“A little, I guess,” Albus said reaching a hand out to touch Scorpius’s leg. “But my favourite thing about Hogwarts was always you, and you came with me when I left.”

Scorpius laughed. 

“Do you really regret that we didn’t get together back then?” Albus asked. “Like, sixth year? We could’ve easily been having the most sex of anyone in Hogwarts, given we were roommates and all.” 

“We may have failed our N.E.W.T.s, though,” Scorpius said, moving his foot to touch Albus’s knee. “I’m not sure if you know this, but I find you somewhat distracting. You distracted me enough from my studies when we were just friends.”

“I liked the way it really happened,” Albus whispered. “The flat in Manchester and the takeaway and you waking me up by pulling books off my lap and launching into a babbling monologue about how much you loved me.”

Scorpius grabbed for Albus’s hand and pulled him down, pressed a kiss to his cheek. “If I hadn’t, when would you have told me?”

“Eh, I’d probably have given it away with a series of inappropriate erections.”

Scorpius laughed, wrapping an arm around Albus’s shoulders and squeezing.

The green orb floating above their heads was getting dimmer. Albus asked, “Is it true that you thought of me the first time you…”

“Waved the wand?” Scorpius supplied, smiling at Albus’s inability to just say the word. “Blasted the skrewt? Polished the broom?” He paused. “I need to change tense for this one: jerkin the gherkin?”

Albus dissolved into laughter. “Please don’t call your penis a pickle.”

“Pickles are good,” Scorpius said, reaching out to twine their fingers together. “Yeah, I did think of you. But I don’t think I realised the significance of that, at the time.”

Albus sighed. “Sometimes I can’t believe you ever thought you were straight.”

“Please don’t remind me.”

“It’s weird to think about how it could’ve gone differently,” Albus said. “I mean, I wanted you so badly when we were at Hogwarts. It felt like I was being Crucioed every time you talked about liking anyone else.” Scorpius squeezed his hand. “But why would I want to change anything about it, since it ended with us where we are now?”

Scorpius turned his head to look at Albus. “Where we are now: thirty years old and sneaking into Hogwarts to have sex?”

Albus laughed. “I mean, I was thinking about the part where we’re happy and together, but that too.”

“Do you think your dad will realise we snuck in through his Floo?”

“He’s not supposed to be back for a few days,” Albus said. “Still a few weeks til start of term, though I think he needs to be here a few days early as Head of Gryffindor. Although knowing him, it’s possible he’ll notice Floo powder on his hearth and put his lapsed Auror skills to use to catch us. We should be careful to cover our traces on the way out.”

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. “There’s no chance of us getting out of here without someone catching us, is there? Is Filch still alive?”

“Scorp, you’re forgetting something,” Albus said, and gestured his hand in the air. “We’re Slytherins. We’re cunning and ambitious.”

Scorpius smiled. “Yeah, okay. Can we sleep first?”

Albus rolled over, throwing his arm over Scorpius’s torso and looking at the snakes on the bed hangings. “Sixteen-year-old Albus’s dreams are coming true.”

“I’ll make all your dreams come true, baby,” Scorpius teased, then yawned as the green orb flickered out.

Albus couldn’t say it out loud, but they both knew he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't relevant to Albus's journey here, but Albus is a wizard philosopher and the article he's reading is from a back issue of [n+1 magazine](https://nplusonemag.com/online-only/book-review/revoltingly-edible/). 
> 
> Come find me at [Tumblr](https://aibidil.tumblr.com)!


End file.
